


Not Lost

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Chiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Thavari has a meeting at the Imperial Intelligence headquarters. She does not trust the matter.





	Not Lost

Thavari kept a close eye on her surroundings. It wasn’t the first time she set a foot inside the Intelligence headquarters on Dromund Kaas.

The last time she was here it was for business, a job an officer didn’t want to entrust to the people under his command. That wasn’t a problem for Thav. A job was a job and she got paid well for it. Unfortunately, that officer tried to get rid of her afterwards, erasing all evidence, as it were. That didn’t work out too well for him. The thought alone made her chuckle.

Every time she was offered a drink Thavari declined. She knew better than to trust Intelligence agents, or other Chiss for that matter. It wouldn’t be the first time a target got killed by poison slipped into a drink. She wasn’t stupid.

She watched Intelligence agents move around, in and out of the offices, in and out of the building, all while she was waiting to be summoned.

When the office door across from her finally opened and one of the Chiss finally appeared, Thavari entered the room. She arched an eyebrow when she saw who was sitting behind the desk. He was older now, a lot older than last time she saw him, but it was him all the same. She tilted her head slightly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “What do you want from me, Shiraz?”

The Chiss male’s elbows rested upon the desk. “Is that the way to greet an old acquaintance, Thavari? I see your time in Imperial and Hutt space has had its negative effects on you.”

“Oh, really? I like to think my time here has changed me for the better.” Her hand rested upon her hips, so close to her blaster. If it was really necessary…

Shiraz cleared his throat and rose from his seat. He left his place behind the desk to walk towards her. “I came here with a message from the Ascendancy for you.” The young Aristocra closed the distance between them. “Your exile has hereby come to an end. You are welcome to return to Csilla and join the remainder of your house.”

That was something she didn’t expect. As stoic as Thav could be, she could not prevent her eyes from widening at the surprise. It happened only briefly though. A decade ago she would have jumped at the chance to be allowed to return to Csilla, to go home. Today everything was different. She started to laugh. “Thanks, but no, thanks.”

The Chiss were known to have very good sabacc faces, but her response did catch them off guard. Shiraz frowned. “Whatever do you mean? You should be happy you are allowed to return to the Ascendancy.”

She was still chuckling. “What? I should be thrilled? I am not some lost child that cannot wait to be reunited with its mother. I don’t need the Ascendancy. I have found my place in this galaxy.” Thavari pointed towards the Mandalorian symbol on her armor.

Without giving her company any chance to speak she turned around to make her exit. It felt good to have said that. She didn’t expect this to be over. The Ascendancy probably wouldn’t take this well. Probably meant she couldn’t stop throwing a glance across her shoulder. Not that she ever stopped doing that. It came with the job.

“Thavari!!”

She threw a glance across her shoulder at Shiraz, as he stood inside the office, a smug look on her face, and waved at him. “Ret'urcye mhi, Shiraz.”


End file.
